


Naruto: Expedición Al Norte En Tiempos Antiguos

by Karl_Zimmer



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karl_Zimmer/pseuds/Karl_Zimmer
Summary: Esta es la historia de un grupo legendario de shinobis y samurái que dieron fin a La Segunda Guerra Mundial Ninja, el grupo conocido como: "Escuadrón Izan", conformado por Uchiha Kai, Takakura Ronin, Akasuna No Saori, Hatake Yuu y Hatake Musashi





	Naruto: Expedición Al Norte En Tiempos Antiguos

Los gritos llenaban el campo de batalla, las espadas estaban chocando entre si junto a los shuriken y kunais, varios ninjas realizaban jutsus para protegerse, en cambio otros utilizaban taijutsu. La sangre derramada era cada vez más abundante junto con los cuerpos de los fallecidos de ambos bandos.

En la Segunda Guerra Ninja, todos pensaban que Konoha estaba perdida.

Musashi Hatake, un shinobi de Yukigakure, se encontraba casi sin chakra pero seguía luchando por su país, por su gente y por sus alumnos. Iba a fallecer, lo sabía, pero no contaba con que Okami No Tsuki, un lobo invocado por un shinobi, lo vigilaba desde la lejanía, oculto entre las sombras.

___

Un grupo de cuatro personas se encontraba disperso en el campo nevado.

Una marionetista estaba arreglando su marionetas y administrandole veneno a las mismas para hacerlas más peligrosas de lo que ya eran.

Una kunoichi estaba afilando su enorme katana y un par de Tanto que solía ocultar en las mangas de su kimono.

Un samurái estaba entrenando con sus katanas gemelas con un árbol cercano.

Y un shinobi estaba en una pose de meditación. Era el dueño de Okami No Tsuki, se estaba comunicando con el lobo para saber la ubicación exacta de Musashi, sintiendo preocupación tanto por el shinobi como por Okami No Tsuki.

—¿Que te ha dicho Okami, Kai? —Preguntó la kunoichi de la katana.

—El sensei no está muy bien, pero no tiene heridas graves —Contestó Kai, aún en pose de meditación

—Deberíamos estar con él y ayudándolo — Comentó el samurai 

—Musashi-sensei nos pidió que nos quedáramos aquí —Dijo la titiritera, terminando de envenenar a sus marionetas—, sé que te preocupa más que a nosotros, pero por algo nos lo dijo...

—¡Okami, esperanos! —Exclamó el dueño del lobo—, ¡Mierda, el sensei está en problemas!

—¡Sabía que debíamos acompañarlos, maldita sea! —El samurai asestó un último golpe al árbol, dejando salir su ira en ese golpe 

—Tenemos que irnos, Okami también me preocupa —Comentó Kai levantándose de su sitio

Todos partieron a la batalla cuando estuvieron listos, saltando sobre las ramas de las árboles.

___

Musashi estaba rodeado por el enemigo, eran seis ninjas de una aldea enemiga de Konoha. Se sentía débil y sin chakra, ya había asesinado a muchos ninjas con anterioridad (30 para ser exactos) y tampoco le quedaban kunais ni shurikens. Los ninjas enemigos se acercaban cada vez más, arrinconándolo. 

—Ahora si, Hatake, es hora de que mueras —Uno de los ninjas hizo un jutsu de inmovilización, El escuadrón Izan estaba a pocos minutos de llegar a la ubicación del Hatake.

Pero no llegarían a tiempo, Por lo que Okami tuvo que intervenir. El lobo salió de su escondite, mostrándose como una criatura enorme de dos metros y con pelaje plateado. El shock se hizo presente en todos los ninjas, por lo que Okami aprovechó para atacar a tres de los seis shinobis, matándolos. Los shinobis restantes salieron despavoridos de allí al ver a sus compañeros siendo asesinados por un monstruo enorme.

—¿Okami, que estás haciendo aquí?  
  
Okami le ladró a Musashi, sin embargo él no lo entendía, hasta que vio en su sello un collar, en los bordes rezaba "regeneración". En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que Okami le quería decir, el collar era un antídoto el cual regeneraba y le dabas fuerzas a la persona que lo utilice.

—Kai dejó a Okami para cuidarme -Pensó el sensei—. Es el collar que suele usar Kohaku...

Okami dio otro ladrido, avanzando hasta él aún cubierto de sangre y bajando su cabeza para dejar caer el susodicho collar. Apenas el objeto cayó, Musashi lo recogió.

—Gracias, niño —Susurró para si mismo, colocandoselo y sintiendo que sus heridas sanaban.

___

—¡Hay que volver y matar a ese monstruo y al Hatake! —Exclamó molesto uno de los ninjas.

—¿¡Viste el tamaño de esa cosa!?, ¡esa cosa junto con Musashi nos matarían y...!

—Chicos...—La kunoichi del grupo los interrumpió—Escuché algo en esos arbustos...

Esto alarmó al trío, quienes no dudaron en ponerse en guardia. Lo que fuera que estuviera moviendo los arbustos no salía, y quizás no tenía planeado hacerlo.

—¡Estilo de Fuego: Bola de Fuego! —Gritó la kunoichi para seguidamente hacer los sellos con las manos y escupir una enorme bola de fuego hacia el arbusto, quemándolo en su totalidad—, eso fue fácil...

—¿Lo crees así? —Susurró una voz detrás suyo, sintiendo algo clavarse en su espalda y traspasarla hasta el punto de poder ver la katana que la apuñaló. Quería de gritar del dolor con todas sus , pero la persona detrás suyo cubrió su boca con su mano.

Uno de los shinobis intentó matar al chico de la katana usando un jutsu de tierra, pero el chico fue más rápido y pudo alejarse de la chica junto con su arma, haciendo que la kunoichi cayera del dolor y tratando de tapar su herida con sus manos.

—¿¡Para quien trabajas, enano!? —Preguntó uno de los shinobis en posición de combate y sujetando un kunai con su mano derecha. La persona vestía como los samuráis del país del Hierro, por lo que no pudo saber si se trataba de un niño o un adulto, pero a juzgar por su estatura, lo más es que era la primera opción.

El desconocido no respondió a su pregunta, viendolo junto a su compañero en silencio.

—¿¡Acaso no piensas contestar!?

Nada. El duo solo pudo oir los gemidos de dolor de su compañera y el sonido del viento pasar entre los árboles.

La kunoichi intentó levantarse del suelo apoyándose sobre sus manos y rodillas pese a estar desangrandose a tal punto de haber formado un pequeño charco de sangre en la tierra, pero el samurai se lo impidió, sacando dos Tanto de sus estuches y clavándolos en las manos de la mujer, haciéndola gritar de dolor y siendo ella incapaz de levantarse.

—¡Maldito enano! —El ninja del kunai se acercó al samurai listo para matarlo, pero para sorpresa de él, el samurai fue más veloz y le pasó lo mismo que a la kunoichi, fue atravesado por su katana, pero esta vez, fue directo al corazón, matándolo al instante. El espadachín deslizó su katana lentamente para dejar al cadáver en el suelo.

La mujer dejó escapar otro grito, pero esta vez de temor y sorpresa, el otro shinobi solo se alejó unos pasos y con la boca abierta, estupefacto de la situación.

El samurai se acercó lentamente hacia la kunoichi, observando la expresión de horror de la misma y ella viéndole acercarse con su katana llena de sangre en sus manos. Al momento de estar cerca de ella, levantó su katana hasta quedar encima de ella, exactamente sobre su cabeza. Ella ya sabía lo que iba a pasar.

—¡No, por favor, me rindo, no lo hagas! —Exclamaba aterrada la ninja, con lágrimas en los ojos—, ¡seré parte de Konoha, o Iwa, o de cualquier lugar de donde vengas, solo déjame vivir!

—Adiós... —Esa fue la última palabra que escuchó la kunoichi antes de ser decapitada.

El samurai recogió sus Tanto de las manos de la difunta, al momento de levantarse dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Faltaba el último ninja. Le gustaba pensar que huyó como el cobarde que era, pero sabía que no era así, lo más probable era que quería hacerle una emboscada.

—Es tan patético...

—¡Te tengo!

El shinobi salió disparado hacia el samurai desde la copa de un árbol en un intento de sorprenderlo, pero el menor no se sorprendió. El samurai desvainó su katana y en un rápido movimiento hizo un profundo corte horizontal, dando un giro en su propio eje y culminándolo con la rodilla izquierda en el suelo. El shinobi cayó delante de él, escupiendo un poco de sangre.

—¿Cual era el plan, asustarme y ya, no pudiste usar un jutsu ni nada? —El samurai se levantó, observando al ninja sujetando su estómago y en cuatro—, ¿últimas palabras? —Preguntó el más bajo, pasando su espada por la nuca del shinobi.

—¡Disculpame por llamarte enano, eres un tipazo, el mejor espadachín que he conocido!

—¿Un tipazo, eh?

—¡Si, si, si, por favor ten piedad! —Chilló el ninja asustado, ahora acostado en el césped y con las manos ensangrentadas frente a su cara en señal de clemencia.

—No hay piedad para los enemigos —Respondió el samurai, levantando su katana, con la la luz lunar reflejada en ella y la luna menguante detrás de ella.

—¡Maldito...!

El shinobi dejó de hablar de hablar abruptamente, dejando paso al silencio y luego a la brisa nocturna que movía con delicadeza las hojas de los árboles. Podía dar una sensación de tranquilidad, pero al verse allí tres cadáveres asesinados recientemente esa atmósfera se esfumaba

—Eres alguien de temer cuando te molestas, Ronin

La marionetista pelirroja se sorprendió, observando la masacre que hizo su amigo con los enemigos, saliendo detrás de unos árboles que le sirvieron de escondite.

—¿Estuviste ahí y no me ayudaste?

—Ronin, tu mejor que nadie sabes que te estabas divirtiendo torturándolos —Comentó divertida la kunoichi, bajando de la copa de un árbol.

—Tienes razón Yuu, pero Saori y tú pudieron salir a luchar conmigo —Reprendió Ronin —, ¿como está el sensei?

—Él está bien, Okami y Kai lo están cuidando

—Se que tienes demasiadas ganas de verlo, pero cálmate —Bromeó Saori, sabiendo que eso molestaría a Ronin.

—Saori, sé que es imposible pedirte esto, pero se seria una vez en tu vida —Pidió Yuu fastidiada

—Debemos irnos ya, este bonito espectáculo llamará la atención de cualquiera —Comentó Ronin, saltando a una rama—. Llévame hasta nuestros aliados, Saori.

___

Saori no había sido del todo honesta con Ronin, el Musashi no estaba bien, había sido envenenado por uno de los shinobis enemigos, estaba acostado en una camilla siendo atendido por el dueño del collar, Takahashi Kohaku, un ninja médico experto en los venenos.

—¡Chicos, por aquí! —Kai y Okami estaban junto al Hatake, o mejor dicho cerca, ya que Kohaku no les permitió entrar a la "habitación" de Musashi, pese a que esta era solo cortinas verde bosque—, debemos esperar un momento, Kohaku está examinando al sensei.

—¿Examinandolo? Pensé que el collar del tipo rubio serviría —Ronin volteó su mirada hacia Saori—. Tu misma me dijiste que él estaba bien.

—Ronin, eres una persona muy lenta. ¿No te das cuenta que lo dije para que no te preocuparas?

—De todos modos me iba a preocupar

—Cálmate ya, Ronin, no eres su novia ni su esposa para ponerte así...

—Pueden entrar muchachos, Hatake-sensei quiere verlos —Dijo el médico rubio, deslizando la cortina verde

Rápidamente el equipo rodeó a su maestro, viéndolo en un estado deplorable. Apenas habían pasado dos horas y su cara estaba totalmente roja. Todos lo miraban horrorizados, temiendo lo peor.

—No se preocupen, pude conseguir un antídoto apenas logré identificar el tipo de veneno usado en él.

—¿Que clase de veneno utilizaron en el sensei, Kohaku-san? —Inquirió Ronin, quien, aunque no se notaba por su indumentaria samurai, estaba muy alarmado.

—Utilizaron atropina y escopolamina. Son químicos que se encuentran en la Belladona, una planta bastante tóxica que hace que su cara se torne roja y tenga una gran frecuencia cardíaca, entre otros síntomas que no pueden apreciar porque se está durmiendo —Respondió indiferente el médico, ajustando sus gafas mientras observaba el monitor de frecuencia cardíaca.

—Momento, ¿vas a permitir que se duerma? ¿No te parece eso algo arriesgado? ¿Que hay de los síntomas?

—Como ya dije, Yuu-san, le dí un antídoto, se lo administraré cada hora por vía intravenosa y para mañana mejorará —Contestó el médico, acercándose a la cortina y observando las expresiones del equipo con lástima—. Pueden quedarse unos minutos más antes de que caiga dorrmido si gustan —Ofreció Kohaku.

—Gracias, Kohaku —Susurraron al unísono el equipo, observando a Kohaku irse y cerrando la cortina.

Todos estaban deprimidos, su sensei yacía sobre esa camilla, intoxicado por culpa de un ninja renegado. Pese a que ya eran ninjas de rango Jounin y que era probable que fueran superiores al Hatake en terminos de ninjutsu o kenjutsu por ejemplo, sentían que lo necesitaban, era su maestro, alguien inteligente y experimentado, y ellos adolescentes de no más de 18 años, siendo el menor Kai, con 15 años.

Aparte, se necesitaban aliados cuando se estaba en una guerra para asegurar la victoria.

—Espero haber matado al que lo envenenó —masculló Ronin

—O que lo haya hecho Okami —Le siguió Kai, acariciando la cabeza de Okami.

El lobo acercó su cabeza hacia la camilla, reposándola sobre la mano de Musashi, dando un chillido de tristeza. El adulto entendió el mensaje y apartó su mano para descansarla sobre la cabeza del canino con una sonrisa en sus labios, dándole una leve caricia y observando como este la disfrutaba.

Volvió su vista hacia sus estudiantes, observando sus caras decaidas, incluida la de Ronin, quién se deshizo de su casco cuando Kohaku se retiró.

—Sensei...

—No digan nada, esto fue mi culpa —Musashi sabía lo que Yuu estuvo a punto de decirle, por lo que le calló—. Las guerras solo traen muertes, traumas y miseria, Yukigakure es un lugar que puede ser jodido fácilmente, y más por otros ninjas más experimentados como los de Konoha... Lamento haberlos dejado allí, esta era una misión grupal, pero mi preocupación hizo que los dejara allá. Ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada...

—Pero usted lo hizo por nuestro bien, no se eche la culpa de todo, también fue nuestra culpa no desobedecerlo —Contestó la marionetista con una sonrisa.

—Y Okami acabó con los ninjas que lo envenenaron —Agregó Ronin, acariciando al canino.

—Tú y él, si somos justos —Respondió Kai, haciendo sonreír a Ronin.

—Soy tan imbécil... Ustedes no son ninjas corrientes... Pueden manejar esto...

—¿Musashi-sensei?

—Protejan el honor... De Yukigakure...

Lentamente el hombre adulto cerró los ojos sin poderlo evitar, alarmando a todo su equipo, quería explicar que él estaba bien, pero el sedante que Kohaku utilizó en él era muy potente, a tal grado que cayó dormido a los pocos segundos, siendo las caras asustadas de sus alumnos lo último que vio antes de decaer...

Antes de continuar con esta parte, debemos retroceder unos cuantos años para poder comprender esta historia. Porque toda historia merece ser explicada hasta el más mínimo detalle.

¿No es así?

**Author's Note:**

> Si no entienden nada, no se preocupen, es una historia desarrollada en otros tiempos, en otra aldea y con personajes originales.
> 
> No será una historia actualizada constantemente, por lo que les pido paciencia. ¡Por favor dejen sus opiniones, se los agradeceré bastante!


End file.
